Hear My Words
by Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet
Summary: This story is after the fourth book so don't read unless yo have read all four. Bella and Rosalie and Alice are living in England with just Renesmee who is currently eight but posing as a fifteen year old and Esme. They are bored and decide to have fun.
1. Your Calling

Chapter one: Your Calling

Info: This is set eight years after Renesmee's birth. You can only read this if you have read all the books. Do not read any farther if you have not read the books!

Main Characters

The Cullen girls

Bella: If you read the books you should know her. Well here she has the same personality sort of cuz I don't write like Stephanie Meyer. Any ways She is posing as a fifteen year old in her first year of high school in England.

Renesmee: Posing as a fifteen year old along with her mom in England. Remember she may only be 8 in the human world but in the vampire world she is fully grown and stuff like that so she is pretending to be fifteen.

Rosalie: Posing as a sixteen year old in her second year of high school in England.

Alice: Posing as a fifteen year old in her first year of high school in England.

The Cullen boys

All the boys are busy doing vampire work with Carlisle in Alaska.

So there's the character on with the story.

The chapters will be told in different people's point of views but mostly Bella's.

This chapter is in Bella's point of view.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We trudged through school on yet another boring day. Nothing ever changed. Sometimes I wonder why we come to school. I've been going over plans in my head to make up something fun we could do but all were failure. The boys are in Alaska so there's only us girls and we don't have much to do. I tried painting writing and even just wandering in the woods or watching TV or joining a club. Then one day fate struck. A few months ago I picked up an old guitar we had lying around the house. I'm pretty good at it. One thing I can't mess up. Good thing I'm a vampire. When I was human I don't know what I broke more me or everything around me. Thank god. It's almost the end of the school day. Good so I can go home and practice more.

_Ding!_

I just thought of a great idea! How am I going to get the girls to go with it though?

The school bell just rung thank god. I better catch up to the girls so they don't leave me here like last time.

"Hi Bella." Alice chimed.

"Hello Alice" I said. "Hey Alice you know how everything is pretty boring since it's just us girls and the guys are gone?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Well I have the perfect plan. Meet me in the music room tonight at six. Ok?" I asked.

"Sure. What about Renesmee?" Alice asked.

"Oh she and Esme are going out hunting tonight." I said.

"Ok." Alice said as we approached the car.

"Hey Bella hey Alice." Rosalie said.

"Hey Rosalie." I said. "Rosalie you and Alice meet me in the music room at six tonight ok?" I asked getting in the back of Rosalie's BMW.

"Sure but what are we doing?" Rosalie asked.

"You'll see." I said.

We drove through the wet rainy town. There was an over cast of clouds today but no rain yet. We started to pass some boutiques, some of Alice's favorites, and shops. What normally would've been a two hour long drive through a beautiful town was a thirty minute drive through a town almost as beautiful as where we lived.

We reached a dirt road and began to climb. We made our way to the forest and past a vast lake. About four miles up the dirt road we were approaching a huge, gorgeous house. Most of the walls were made of glass and the out side was painted brown black and white. We drove in to the garage. Mostly just car like Alice's Proche, Rosalie's BMW, and my Ferrari. We walked through the door and up some stairs that led to the kitchen. The walls were whit and one or two was class it had onyx colored floor tiling. It had a glass door that led to the dining room.

The dining room had a Cherry wood table and chairs and the walls were painted a light gold and the floor was black tiling like the kitchen.

The next room was the front room we had a big screen that the guys bought before they left, white rug and cream white couches. It had a raised platform for a piano but we didn't have one. The walls were mostly glass again and the ones that weren't were painted a little gold whit a little red but mostly white. The next level up had my room and everyone else's. The walls were mostly gold or whit up there. We also had a library and a music room. The library was about the size of the living room which took up most of the down stairs. It was only about three fourths as big. It had all the books you could dream of in there.

The next level up was where the guys stayed when they visited or when they finally came back. The walls were mostly white, black, and dark blue up there. It had all the boys' room and a music room of their own. I walked up to my room and sat on my couch. My north wall was glass and the rest were gold and white. I had one gold couch and a white love seat. One of my walls was a book shelf that I kept books on that I stole from the library and next to it I had many CDs and my music player.

I'd better get to the music room.

That night at 5:30

"Ok everything's ready I have every thing and now I can practice guitar while I wait for those two.

The music room was about half the size of the living room. It had a TV and many movies and CDs. IT had a recording machine so you could record yourself and all the instruments you could dream of. It was right across the hall from Alice's room so it was the farthest from mine which was around the corner and down the hall. The west wall was glass and the rest were white. It was beautiful.

Twenty minutes later 5:50

I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella? Are you still in there?" Alice asked

"As if you didn't know Alice and you probably already know my plan." I said.

She opened the door and both she and Rosalie stepped in.

"Yep." She said.

"Well good then tell Rosalie." I said.

"Were starting a band." She said.

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep. A lot of human kids do to pass the time in hope to become famous." I said.

"Sounds fun!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Good what do you play?" I asked them.

"I play anything." She picked up a guitar and started to play. She sat at the piano and played some more. She went through a lot more instruments and picked up a violin. She began to play and it made a horrible shrill shriek. We all grabbed our ears to keep the noise out.

"Except the violin." She said.

"What about you Alice?" I asked.

"I've tried violin that didn't work out. Piano. No. Trumpet. No. Guitar. No. Cello. No. Banjo. No." She said. One long list of instruments later.

"Do you sing?" I asked.

"Yes. She can." Rosalie announced Alice sang a high c note and shattered a few of the windows.

"Yeah." I said checking my ears. "She can sing."

"How about drums." I asked. She walked over to a set of drums and sat down.

"Name a song" She said.

"Fall Out Boy Thanks For the Memories." I said. She paused for a moment playing the song back in her head and then started to play. She was amazing. She got every note and every beat. She ended the song.

"I think we found your calling." I said.

She smiled.

"Now that you know what we can play what do you play?" Rosalie asked. I looked down and then over at my guitar that I had personalized. It was onyx with my name written in topaz along the bottom. Along the neck it had hearts wrapped in thorny vies of a rose and ended at the bottom of the neck in a silver rose.

"Wow. Cool guitar." Rosalie said. "Now play for us Bella." She demanded.

"Ok." I said picking up my guitar. I began to play Fly by Hilary Duff.

"Wow. Your pretty good." Rosalie said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Now what are we going to call ourselves?" I asked. I looked at Alice knowing she had an answer.

"Dark Angels." She said.

"That's cool." Rosalie said.

"Then it's settled our name will be Dark Angels." I said. "We need a logo. I'll get started on that." I said.

"Bella. I have one more thing for you to do. I wrote a song on you and Edward while you were still human and I was going to sing it but I thought it better that you do." Alice said.

"And you had a vision." I said.

"Yeah. I never got to make music for it so could you?" She asked.

"Sure. Meet me here tomorrow at the same time. I'll have it done by then." I said.

"Ok" They said and left. I read the title.

"Never Alone." I spoke aloud. Sounds good and I have a good idea for what it's going to sound like. This is going to be perfect. I better start getting the music done and the logo.

"Just wait till tomorrow." I said. "Then everything is going to change."

A/N: That's the end of chapter one. It's a little short but it was sort of just an introduction. The next few chapters are going to be longer. The next chapter is Chapter Two: Never Alone. See Ya!


	2. Never Alone

Chapter 2: Never Alone

A/N: The song for this chapter is Never Alone by Barlow Girl. I have a video of course on my profile. It is under my Twilight stories. If you thought of the band and who of the characters in this story were in the music video Bella is the lead singer and guitarist in the music video, Rosalie is the other guitarist in the video the one with the curly blonde hair, and Alice is the drummer. They all sing which I love so on with the story.

This chapter is Bella's pov again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I looked up from my work. I had the piano piece done, well actually I took a piece Edward wrote, and the guitar pieces recorded and the logo done but the drums were missing. Great a night of work and I can't figure out what to do with the drums. I have three hours to figure it out. Its ok three hours remaining. Maybe I should take a break and do something else to ease my stress.

I picked up my guitar that I had personalized again. Above my name I had the Dark Angels logo. It said Dark Angels written in silver and it had two wings one before the D in Dark and one after the S in Angels. The wings were gothic fairy wings that are all torn and they are white. On the A it has a halo that is white also and in the middle behind the word is a red broken heart.

I played the song on guitar through my head. I could faintly hear a drum beat with it but nothing came to mind. I also had the logo put on the drums. The drums were silver and the words on the logo were black instead of silver and the wings were black instead of white along with the halo. The broken heart behind the words on hers was also red like mine. I had her name done in red at the bottom under the logo. It had thorny rose vines weaving through it and at the end of her name was a black rose.

I also had Rosalie's guitar done. Hers was a dark red guitar. The words on the logo are black and the wings were black along with the halo like Alice's. Her heart in the background was silver. Her name was under the logo in silver with thorny rose vine weaving through it like Alice's except instead of a black rose there was a white rose.

I looked back at my guitar and began to play my guitar part in the song. I sang a few of the words along with it. I wasn't the best singer I promise you but it was still fun. I played for a little while till I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it.

"Hi Bella." Rosalie greeted.

"Hello Bella." Alice said as they both walked in. I looked at the clock and saw it was ten minutes to six. Yikes! I played for a whole three hours and never got the drum piece done!

"Hi guys." I said.

"So did you get the song done?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded.

"Well then let's hear it." Rosalie said. I handed Rosalie the music for the piano.

"I'm not very good at playing so I don't have it recorded like I do with the guitar so here's the piano music." I said.

I walked over to the CD player and pressed play. The guitars parts played and then ended right on que.

"Wow that's pretty good. So this is the piano piece let's see how good this is." Rosalie said and she began to play. She played for a few seconds and stopped.

"The que for the singing starts right where you stopped. I have the lyrics for all of us." I said handing out sheets of paper to both of them. "I never got the drum part done so it's going to be hard." I said.

"That's ok. I'll fallow the melody as we go." Alice said sitting at her drums. "By the way nice logo."

"Yeah, I love my personalized guitar thanks Bella." Rosalie said.

"Bella I noticed you highlighted Rosalie and my parts and gave yourself the least parts when I specifically told you I wanted you to sing the song." Alice said.

"Well it's just I'm not a very good singer and…" I started to say but Alice interrupted me.

"No ifs ands or buts. You're singing. Rosalie start playing the piano." Alice demanded.

She started.

"Now when it hits that que start to sing." Alice said.

"But…" I started.

"Sing." Alice said.

It hit the que and I started to sing.

I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?

_They both started to join in._

_All_  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there

_Me_  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?

_[Chorus:]_  
I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side

_All_  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

_I started to play my guitar. Rosalie followed standing up from the piano. Alice was playing the drums as if she already knew the tune._

_Me_  
And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life  
_All_

We cannot separate  
_Me_

'Cause You're part of me  
_All_

And though You're invisible  
_Me_

I'll trust the unseen  
_All_

_[Chorus]_

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone  
_Me_  
We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen  
_All_  
_[Chorus]_

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

"Wow. That was amazing. Alice you made up a drum piece in no time flat and it went perfectly." I said.

"I just fallowed the beat from the guitar you recorded." Alice said.

"Rose that was amazing on the piano and guitar and you two are amazing at singing." I said.

"So are you Bella it looks like you really got into it." Rose said walking over to a camera and hooked it up to the TV. I heard the melody play and then my singing. I guess I was better then I thought. I started to dance around n the middle of he song with my guitar. How embarrassing.

"Now that we have our first song recorded," Rosalie said holding up a recorder and taking out a CD. "We have to start on another."

"I have a few ideas." Alice said.

"Of course. The psychic girl has ideas." I said sarcastically.

"It's the perfect song for Rosalie. I already have the lyrics and a drum piece and you guys have to come up with the rest." Alice said and handed Rosalie some lyrics.

"Girlfriend." She read aloud. "What?"

"I thought since the guys are gone and all the guys think that we are beautiful but they like Rose the best because she is gorgeous we might want to play with their heads at the next dance. They said they were looking for a band and we have a few songs. We could probably get more by next month." Alice said.

"Wow who knew you could be devious in a way like that." I said.

"One more thing. We have the wardrobe for a band and Make up but your guys's hair won't cut it." Alice said.

"Oh great." I said.

"Rosalie I have the perfect idea for you." Alice said pushing her in to the bath room. She came out about thirty minutes later. Rosalie fallowed. Her hair was straightened and had one hot pink streak on the right side.

"Sweet hair Rose." I said.

"And now for you." Alice said.

She cut my hair in the fashion of Paramore's lead singer in her new music video Decode. I'm just glad she didn't dye it.

"Sweet. I love my hair." I said.

"Good." Alice said.

"Hey Alice, Rose I think we should play Paramore Decode at the dance. What do you think?" I asked.

"Great idea." Rosalie said.

"Hey Rose at the talent show next week do you think we could do your song Girlfriend and introduce our band?" Alice asked already knowing the answer.

"Sure." Rose answered.

"It's settled then the Dark Angels are officially going to introduce our band at the Talent show and then we a re going to play at the dance." I said.

No one's POV

Little did either of the girls besides Alice know that some one was listening in on their conversation.

"They forgot me. My own mother forgot me. Maybe I'll be able to show her at the talent show. Just maybe." Renesmee said.

She headed off to her room to start making music.

A/N: Here's the second chapter I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be Chapter 3: Girlfriend. Well see ya in the next chapter!


	3. Making Plans

Chapter 3: Making Plans

A/N: This is chapter three. I changed it from what I was originally going to do so you could have more detail before the talent show. There is no song in this chapter.

This chapter is from Renesmee's POV.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I waited till all of them exited the music room and I heard their bed room doors close. I slowly and quietly walked in to the music room. I closed the door silently. I turned around and looked up. My gaze met a very familiar pair of eyes. Alice. Thank god if it was anyone else I wouldn't know what to do.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"As if you don't already know." I said smiling my half smile that I inherited form my dad.

"What do you need help with?" She asked pulling out her drum sticks and twirling them in her fingers.

"Stop showing off and I wanted to create a song because apparently my mom forgot me." I said.

"Well what do you want the song to be about and what do you want it to play at?" She asked.

"Well I kind of wanted it to be about my parents and I wanted it to play at their relationship." I said. "I've heard all the stories about them and how my mom came to Forks and they were together forever but I feel there is something missing."

"No one ever told you did they." Alice said as more of a statement than a question.

"Tell me what?" I asked eagerly.

"Well it was when your parents weren't together. You see at Bella's birthday party she sliced her finger and Jasper went ballistic and she was pushed back into glass and blood was every where. This was the time before she was a vampire and Edward didn't want her to be in more danger so he left." Alice said. (She explains the story of basically New Moon sort of.)

"I think I have the perfect idea thank you Alice. Oh and Alice could you help me with the music. I wanted to play my song on piano and sing to it at the talent show but I also want to put it on CD with other instruments. And you know this already don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Would you help me?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Ok I thought of a title. It's going to be called A Thousand Miles." I said.

"Sounds good now all we need is lyrics and music." She laughed.

"Ok but first I have something to show you." I said and walked out of the music room. She fallowed me to the basement. I turned on the lights we were in the garage. I walked to a door on the left that no one went in to. It was the storage room of the people who lived here before us. I opened the door and walked in. The walls were lined in boxes and in the middle of the room sat something under a table cloth. I pulled the cloth off and it revealed a red piano that I had discovered a few months ago. (The piano Vanessa Carlton uses in the A Thousand Miles music video.)

"It's beautiful Renesmee, how did you find it?" Alice asked.

"Well no one ever went in this room so I wanted to check it out. The coolest part about this room is this." I said and pulled out a remote. I pushed a few of the buttons and the one wall without boxes on it opened. It revealed the living room.

"Now let's get this piano into the living room." I said and started to lift it up. A minute later I closed the wall and turned back to Alice.

"This piano is going to make Esme freak." I said.

"Yeah." Alice laughed.

"I just had a great idea." I said and sat at the piano. I dusted of the keys and began to play. It was a tune me and my father made up five years ago. It was called Melody of a Thousand Miles. That's where I got the name a thousand miles. A few words started to form in my head but it wasn't enough to make a song. I finished the piano piece and Alice clapped.

"That was amazing." Alice said.

"Edward and I made it up five years ago he played one hand and I played the other but now I can play both. It was called Melody of a Thousand Miles that's where I got the name a Thousand Miles from. I have some words but it's not enough to make a song could you help?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. We sat down on the couch with a few pieces of paper and started to write. Forty five minutes later I had the words I made up while playing the piano written down and Alice had what she made up from what I sang to her written down.

"Ok let's see your ideas" I said. I started to sing a few of the lines.

"Making my way down town, walking fast faces past and I'm home bound. Staring blankly ahead just making my making a way through the crowd. Wow not bad here's what I wrote."

She took my paper and began to sing what I wrote.

"And I still need you, and I still miss you, and now I wonder. If I could fall in to the sky do you think time would pass me by? Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you. If I could just hold you. Tonight. That's amazing. Maybe if we combine what I wrote and mix and match some parts we could put the song together." She said.

"That could work. "I said. We worked for another hour or so and had the song done. The sun was barely rising and I was glad it was a Sunday so I didn't have to go to school and stop working on the song.

"There I think we have it." I said.

"Now let's hear it to the piano." Alice said.

"K!" I exclaimed and I sat down at the piano and started to play. I sang the words to fit the music.

"Wow. It sounds great Renesmee. Now I think there's something that has to be done." She said as she led me to the bathroom. She started to cut my hair just a bit. My bronze curly hair had gone half way down my back and now it was a few inches past my ears and almost shoulder length. She had cut my bangs so that instead of being the same length as my hair they were barely at my eyebrows. The front of my hair was longer than the back. She had only taken a bit of hair on both side of my hair and cut them only and inch and a quarter longer than the rest in the back. I liked it better than the way my hair was before but Esme and my parents thought it should be long. Esme and mom were going to freak.

"Perfect now we can work on the other parts to put the song on a CD." Alice said smiling. We walked up to the music room.

"Renesmee I want you to start playing the piano and sing as usual and I'll join in on the drums when I know where the drums should be. Ok?" She asked sitting down at her drums.

"Alright." I sat down at the piano and began playing the beginning piece. When it was on the que for me to sing Alice started playing the drums. A few minutes later the song ended.

"What other instruments do you want?" Alice asked.

"Let's see I was going to add guitar." I said. She played back what we recorded and I played guitar where I wanted it added.

"That's just perfect now I have on more instrument I want to add." I said. I walked over and picked up a violin.

"You play the violin?" Alice asked with genuine confusion on her face and I knew she hadn't seen this coming.

"Yeah." I said and I played part of a song for her. I saw her face change from confusion to surprise then back normal really quickly.

"Well we better get that added." She said. She turned on the new recording and I played where I wanted the violin to be played. When we edited the CD we ended up adding some bells in there a few times.

"Great now it's ready to go." Alice said handing me the CD.

"I say five seconds." I said

"I say ten." Alice said.

Just as Alice predicted ten seconds later we heard Esme down stairs.

"OH MY GOSH! Where did the gorgeous piano come from!?" She shrieked.

We were down stairs in a flash. Rosalie and Bella were already down there.

"Renesmee found it in the basement." Alice said. All heads turned to me. I saw both Esme's and my mom's facial expressions change from astonishment to extreme anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" They both yelled in unison.

"Alice cut it." I said.

"Don't try to rat Alice out young lady." My mother said. "I knew you didn't like your hair the way it was but you didn't have to go and do this."

"Well her hair was getting rather long and have you seen your hair lately. Hers is only a little bit shorter." Alice said.

"Ok fine, fine. I give." Bella said.

"Nice hair mom." I said.

"I have to admit I like your hair too." Bella said ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I said. We all burst out laughing.

"If only Edward was here I wonder what he would say." Bella said. She got a sad look on her face.

"Come on Alice, Bella we have to practice for the talent show." Rosalie said.

"You're joining too?" I faked surprise.

"Yeah." They said.

"Cool. Good luck." I said. They turned their backs and headed upstairs to the music room. I remembered the look on my mother's face when she mentioned Edward. She must miss him. Now the song I wrote for the talent show and mom is so going to be worth it. Just to know that is good enough for me. Dark Angels you're going down.

A/N: That's the end of chapter three. I hope you like it and are looking forward to chapter four that is going to be named Chapter 4: The Talent show. See Ya!


	4. Talent Show

Chapter 4: Talent Show

A/n: This is the fourth chapter! Amazingly! lol. Well this is in Renesmee's POV.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Renesmee's POV

I stood in the shadows nervously. My whole body was shaking. I had asked Alice to keep Bella and Rosalie away from where I was because I wanted to surprise them when I went on stage. It was just a few more people then I would go on stage. I was the last one then it was the judging. I'm so nervous! I guess I'll count down the minuets to calm my nerves. 1 minute. 2 minutes. 3 minutes. 4 minutes. 5 minutes. 6 minutes. 7 minutes. 8 minutes. 9 minutes. 10 minutes. Now I feel better.

"Now for our next Talent!" The announcer said

"They are tree young ladies and the heart throbs of this school. They have formed a band called Dark Angels and have made and original song to play for us. Here they are. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella the Dark Angels!" He yelled.

They ran on stage where Alice's drums had been set up. Bella and Rosalie brought their guitars on and hooked them up to the amps sitting on the stage.

"Hey, Were the Dark Angels and this is our song Girlfriend." Rosalie announced winking at the crowd.

They began to play.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(And again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again! )

Cause she's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey Hey...

They ended the song and everyone was cheering. The guys ( if at all possible) had hearts in their eyes.

"Thank you!" Bella yelled and they ran off stage. Soon the drums were replaced with a piano. My heart started to thrum louder. This was it. It was my turn next. I took a few deep breaths and stepped out of the shadows and waited for them to announce my name.

"Now for the final act. We have an original song by the beautiful ever so wonderful. Renesmee Cullen." The announcer said. I looked back before I walked on stage and saw my mom and Rosalie look my way. I walked on stage ad sat at the piano. I brought out my sheet music and looked back stage. Alice Rosalie and Bella were standing at the edge right before you walked on stage waiting for me to start.

I took a deep breath and began to play.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

I looked back at Bella Rosalie and Alice. Bella and Rosalie's jaws had dropped and Alice stood there with a smile on her face. The crowed just stared in aw. They suddenly started clapping wildly and there were many wolf whistles. I stood up from the piano bench and bowed slightly and walked off the stage. I walked in the opposite direction from Bella, Rosalie and Alice. When I me it back stage they tackled me in to a hug.

"Renesmee that was amazing!" Bella exclaimed.

"That was absolutely exquisite." Rosalie said.

"Why didn't you tell us you had such talent?" Bella asked.

"Well I wanted to surprise you. So surprise!" I said with an awkward grin on my face.

"Well I was sure surprised. Hey Renesmee why don't you join our band?" Bella said.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes really." Bella said.

"Yes? Yes yes yes yes yes!" I squealed. "I'd love to be in your band!"

"Great!" Bella exclaimed and we all were in a group hug when the announcer went back on stage.

"Ok so the judges have decided and it's time to announce the winner of this year's talent show." He said. We all crossed our fingers.

"And the winner is…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/n: OOH cliffy hanger. Ok not really considering I haven't decided who is going to win because it is up to you. I will be putting up a poll and you will have to vote on who will win the talent contest. Until next time!

Peace!

Ja Ne!


End file.
